


Private Lessons

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Y/N wants to improve her sword fighting skills and tries to ask Luke to train with her.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Reader
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Private Lessons

Being a child of Apollo, Y/N never had much luck with sword fighting. Like the rest of her siblings, she specialized in archery. Whenever the Apollo kids were practicing with another cabin, Y/N spent most of her time helping those who were struggling. 

She loved working alongside the Hermes cabin. Specifically, she loved to work with Luke Castellan. He was a good shot in archery, but a skilled swordsman. Y/N wanted nothing more than to get private lessons from the blonde, but couldn’t find herself able to ask him. Whenever he was around, her brain would malfunction as if it were one of the inventions the Hephaestus kids created. 

Approaching the arena, Y/N rehearsed what she was going to say in her head. She was hoping he was alone so that it wouldn't be awkward in front of the new unacclaimed kid – Percy Jackson. When she entered, she found the two boys sparring, and placed herself in the stands to watch. 

Percy was struggling, working with an unbalanced sword. Luke, however, was graceful. Seven years of training at Camp Half-Blood year-round had paid off. Y/N admired the way he moved when he dodged and attacked each move Percy tried to make. The way his eyes were focused on one task and didn't waver one bit. Studying his opponent and predicting each move that the kid was going to make before he even tried. Luke hadn't lost a sword fight since he entered the camp, determined to never let his guard down. 

When they finished sparring, Y/N got up from her seat and made her way over to Luke. "Hey, Y/N." 

"Hey." She gave a small smile. "Mind if I talk to you for a minute, or do you still need to train with Percy?" 

"Meet me back at the cabin," Luke told the kid before turning back to Y/N. "What do you need?" 

"Well... uh..." No matter how many times she rehearsed it, Y/N still struggled to find the words, causing her to begin rambling. "See, the thing is I'm not very skilled at sword fighting, but I want to get better. I just don't know how to go about that, and I don't even have a sword-" 

"Are you trying to ask me to train with you?" Luke laughed, the skin around his eyes crinkling slightly. 

"The keyword is trying," she said, laughing nervously. "Would you?" 

"I would love to," he answered. "Although, next time feel free to try and ask me out on a date." 

Luke kissed her cheek and headed out of the arena leaving Y/N standing there in shock. She watched as he turned around, a smirk playing on his lips. "And to be clear the answer would be yes." 


End file.
